Hammerwiki:The Inevitable City
The Inevitable City is the Warhammer Online grand capital of the Raven Host, as well as the Capital city for the entire Destruction faction. A strange city of jagged architecture, uncanny lights and where reality itself bends to the will of Chaos, The Inevitable City contains many facilities for players to utilise, as well as three great landmarks. The Fortress protecting the city is The Maw. Overview Far to the north of the world, on the fringes of the Realm of Chaos, lies a paradoxical city formed from the stuff of nightmares. To the rational mind, everything about this city tells that it should not exist, it should never have existed, and yet its twisted walls loom out of the frozen waste that surrounds it in a mockery of the natural order of things. The Inevitable City is located on the brink of an enormous crater; one that has never been measured by any living creature, the center of which has been torn asunder by The Maw, a giant Chaos Portal which constantly spills . Entrance into this menacing metropolis can only be obtained via a cavernous pass carved through the crater rim. From the battlements of the city dedicated to the Changer of Ways, bizarre glowing eyeballs oversee the chaotic inhabitants, recording every action and event. The entire city is horrifying, but the further north one travels in the city the more the laws of reality fail and the total domination of the warping power of the Chaos Gods is apparent. Towers lit by eldritch energy rise from vast floating islands of rock that are anchored by massive iron chains. Beastmen and daemons prowl the streets openly, mingling with the Northmen in a parody of civilized city life. It is from here that Tchar'zanek controls all the elements of his scheme to bring down the rational men of The Empire. Getting to the Inevitable City The Inevitable City can be reached by characters of any race in the Destruction faction by visiting a Flight Master. For new characters, the first flight master they will encounter is located in the Warcamp on the edge of their Tier 1 RvR region. Tome of Knowledge Information on Tome of Knowledge unlocks / achievements in The Inevitable City: *The Inevitable City History & Lore Locations of Interest *The Eternal Citadel - Tchar'zanek's Palace *Fate's Edge - series of rocks in the north *The Monolith - Giant cube shaped floating monolith *The Apex - Market Square equivalent *Lost Narrows - Back alleys *The Undercroft - Sub level in the south *The Elysium *The Lyceum - Library *The Altar of Khorne - ? *The Sacellum Arena - The large Arena *The Sacellum Dungeon (A Dungeon) *The Char & Bone (A Tavern) *Journey's End (A Tavern) *The Grinning Skull (A Tavern) *The Viper Pit (Guild Tavern) *Feast Hall - ? *Death's Labyrinth - Streets of the city *Temple of the Damned - Public Quest area *The Bilerot Burrow (A Dungeon) *The Bloodwrought Enclave (A Dungeon) *Winds of Chaos Gallery Image:OutsideInevitableCity1.JPG|Outside the Inevitable City Image:InsideInevitableCity1.JPG|Inside the Inevitable City Image:TheApex.JPG|The Apex Image:InevitableCityElysium.JPG|The Elysium Image:InevitableCityLyceum.JPG|The Lyceum Image:InevitableCityDeathsLabyrinth.JPG|Death's Labyrinth Image:InevitableCityUndercroft.JPG|The Undercroft Image:InevitableCityBank.JPG|The Inevitable City Bank Image:InevitableCityTempleOfTheDamned.JPG|Temple of the Damned External Links *Inevitable City Walkthrough at TenTonHammer *November 2007 Video of the Month *A cruise through the streets of The Inevitable City, September 2008 *Inevitable City Map at Stunty Stomper Category:Warhammer Online